1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to treating an open wound, and, more specifically, relates to a sub-atmospheric wound therapy system including a portable container adapted to maintain the operation of the system regardless of the orientation or positioning of the container.
2. Background of Related Art
Wound closure involves the migration of epithelial and subcutaneous tissue adjacent the wound towards the center and away from the base of the wound until the wound closes. Unfortunately, closure is difficult with large wounds, chronic wounds or wounds that have become infected. In such wounds, a zone of stasis (i.e. an area in which localized swelling of tissue restricts the flow of blood to the tissues) forms near the surface of the wound. Without sufficient blood flow, the epithelial and subcutaneous tissues surrounding the wound not only receive diminished oxygen and nutrients, but, are also less able to successfully fight microbial infection and, thus, are less able to close the wound naturally. Such wounds have presented difficulties to medical personnel for many years.
Negative pressure therapy also known as suction or vacuum therapy has been used in treating and healing wounds. Application of negative pressure, e.g. reduced or subatmospheric pressure, to a localized reservoir over a wound has been found to assist in closing the wound by promoting blood flow to the area, stimulating the formation of granulation tissue, and encouraging the migration of healthy tissue over the wound. Negative pressure may also inhibit bacterial growth by drawing fluids from the wound such as exudates, which may tend to harbor bacteria. This technique has proven particularly effective for chronic or healing-resistant wounds, and is also used for other purposes such as post-operative wound care.
Generally, negative pressure therapy provides for a wound to be covered to facilitate suction at the wound area. A conduit is introduced through the wound covering to provide fluid communication to an external vacuum source. Atmospheric gas, wound exudates, or other fluids may thus be drawn from the reservoir through the fluid conduit to stimulate healing of the wound. Exudates drawn from the reservoir may be deposited in a collection canister or container.
The systems generally require that the container is maintained in a standing or upright position such that the fluid receiving reservoir within the respective unit may be vented and continue to receive fluid from the patient until the reservoir is full. Accidental tipping or tilting of the bag and/or container may cause the suction to/from the unit to be to be shut-off prior to the fluid receiving reservoir completely filling. This problem is further exaggerated in portable units which may be worn or carried by the subject.